


What is a Smosh

by lynnthere_donethat



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Group chat, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnthere_donethat/pseuds/lynnthere_donethat
Summary: It's your typical Smosh Family Group Chat fic, with a mix of story. It follows the smosh family in their teens and in high school.





	1. Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Smsoh is not mine

Cast: 

(Full Name / Age / Grade Level / Sexuality / Relationship / Gender / Nicknames )

 

Joshua Ovenshire / 18 / Senior / Pan / Poly / Cis / Joven "Old Man Joven"

 

Mari Takahashi / 18 / Senior / Bi / Trans / Mari "#Saltqueen" "Manri"

 

David Moss  / 17 / Senior / Gay / Cis / Lasercorn

 

Matthew Sohinki / 18 / Senior / Bi / Cis / Sohinki "Sokinky"

 

Ian Hecox / 20 / College Freshman / Gay / Cis / Ian "HeCOCKS"

 

Anthony Padilla / 20 / College Freshman / Bi /Cis / Anthony "Padildo"

 

Wesley Johnson / 17/ Junior / Pan / Poly / Trans / Wes  "PWC" (PuppyWeaponCandy) "WesTheEditor"

 

Amra Ricketts / 16 / Junior / Gay / Poly / Nonbinary / Flitz "Space Wizarding Shaman"

 

Courtney Miller / 15/ Sophomore / Lesbian / Cis / Courtney "Co-mill" "Asscheek Valley Girl"

 

Olivia Sui / 15 / Sophomore / Lesbian / Cis / Olivia "Life's A Party"

 

Noah Grossman / 15 / Sophomore / Gay / Trans / Noah "PIIMMp Boi"

 

Keith Leak Jr. / 15 / Sophomore / Gay / Cis / Keith "Old Man Keith"

 

Shayne Topp / 16 / Junior / Gay / Cis / Shayne "supershaYne"

 

Damien Haas / 16 / Junior / Bi / Cis / Damien "DAE TIME!!" "Dames"

 

Ericka Bozeman / 16 / Junior / Lesbian / Cis / Boze "Big Bop Boats" "BigBossBoze" "BozeyWozey"


	2. Gross Pickup Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some random pickup lines I found online.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smosh is not mine

**Ian HeCOCKS created a new group chat:**  Smosh Fam <3

**HeCOCKS added:**   Old Man Joven, #Saltqueen, Lasercorn, Sokinky, Padildo, PWC, Space Wizarding Shaman, Co-Mill, Life's A Party, PIIMMp Boi, Old Man Keith, supershaYne, DAE TIME!!, BozeyWozey  **to**  Smosh Fam <3

**Old Man Joven** : Wtf is this????

**Sokinky:**  Obvi it's a group chat for the fam. Cant u read??

**DAE TIME!!** : Question... What is a smosh?

**Co-Mill:**  Lol, great joke Damien.

**Space Wizarding Shaman:**  WHAT TIME IS IT???

**Space Wizarding Shaman:**  DAE TIME!!

**DAE TIME!!:**  DAE TIME!!

**Old Man Joven:**  Ugh... you guys are gross.

**DAE TIME!!:**  Uh, Wow! That's rude. You got something against the day time???

**Co-Mill:**  Uh oh. Shayne, you betta reign in ya boi!!

**supershaYne:**  nah. My bby gots this handled.

**Padildo** : Yeah! Bromances4LYFE!!!

**Lasercorn** : I think you mean...

**Padildo** : no

**Lasercorn** : IANCORN4LYFE!!!!!!!!!

**HeCOCKS** : IANCORN 4 LYFF!!!!!!!!! <3

**Old Man Joven** :  Damien, I take it back. Iancorn are so much worse... send help

**#Saltqueen** : wtf, Ian! Why am I #Saltqueen?!

**BozeyWozey** : I think you should just be #Queen <3

**#Saltqueen** : Aw! Babe!! *smooches*

**Old Man Joven:**

**Old Man Joven:**  HELP ME!!!!!!!

**Life's A Party:**  Everyone! Just send cute messages to your so!

**Life's A Party:**  Courtney's Asscheek Valley now has a pop. of 1. Me.

**Co-Mill** : Woah!!! Y'know Liv, Life's A Party, You're the One. <3 <3

**BozeyWozey** : Hey Mari, Les-Bi honest... you've been checking me out haven't you??

**#Saltqueen:**  I guess I have. But, is that a double ended vibrator in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?? ;3 <3

**BozeyWozey** : Wow, okay. I'm not worthy! *bows*

**PWC** : Hey Flitz, I bet you got our license suspended from driving all these guys crazy.

**Space Wizarding Shaman:**  Yeah, I know you think I'm sexy. I know you think I'm fine, but like all the other guys, grab a number and wait in line. ;) <3

**supershaYne** : k, Damien. Let's show these guys what true love is, because I know that when I'm around you I can't think straight. And I do have a question for you. If we were the last men on Earth, do you think we could do it in public?

**DAE TIME!!:**  Definitely. But I hope it's not at an art museum. You can't touch the pieces there. It'd be a shame if you aren't the last man on Earth. Without you, it'd just be eh. Oh hey! I seem to have lost my underwear. May I see yours?

**supershaYne** : The Earth can't be Earth without the true art- those lips. They look a little lonely, so would they like to meet mine and hug for a while? Afterwards, they can acquaint themselves with the rest of my body.

**PIIMMp Boi** : Hoo boy! You guys. I'm in class with Damien right now and his face is so red rn. It's a good thing we're watching Don Quixote.

**Old Man Keith:**  Can you blame the poor boy? Shayne is just smiling sadistically at his phone rn!

**#Saltqueen** : And I thought Boze and I were dirty. You guys have reached a whole new dimension.

**PIIMMp Boi:**  I think it's clear. We're not worthy!

**Old Man Joven has left:**   Smosh Fam <3

**HeCOCKS** : You children are filthy! Oh my god!

**Padildo** : Holy Sh!t!! Shayne! 

**supershaYne** : what? It wasn't even bad! There are so many worse pick up lines!!

**Space Wizarding Shaman:**  Hey Wes, do you have an inhaler, because you've got ass ma.

**PWC** : That's not even good! I actually have asthma! You know something weird about our relationship Flitz?

**Space Wizarding Shaman:**  What?

**PWC** : You're like a twinkie. Why? Because everytime I bite you, you creme in my mouth.

**Old Man Keith:** EW!!

**Co-Mill:** Okay, no one needed to know that.

**Space Wizarding Shaman:**   nah, that ain't true.

**HeCOCKS added:**  Old Man Joven  **to**  Smosh Fam <3

**HeCOCKS changed**   #Saltqueen 's  **name to** Mari

**Mari** : thx Ian. I'll tty guys later.

**DAE TIME!!:**  I hate you all...

**supershaYne** : Sorry Damien. I didn't mean to go overboard like that.

**DAE TIME!!:**  It's okay boo. G'night y'all.

**Old Man Joven:**  Dude, it's like 2:30pm! We still have class!

**DAE TIME!!** : Don't try to monitor my sleep!

**HeCOCKS** : Petition: Make a new hashtag called Daming which is similar to Lasercorning, but substitute food for sleep.

**Mari** : You have my signature. #Daming

**DAE TIME!!** : ╭∩╮(-_-)╭∩╮

**supershaYne** : Ily damien, but #Daming

**Padildo** : #Daming

**PIIMp Boi:**  Hey, what is everyone doing after school today?

**Padildo** : Nothing

**HeCOCKS** : Just chilling at Ant's and i's apartment. Y?

**PIIMp Boi:**  I was thinking thta we all meet up after school and chill.

**Lasercorn** : Name the time and place and I'll be there

**Old Man Joven:** ^^

**BozeyWozey** : I have need to get some help on this calc stuff but I'll be there after.

**Mari** : I have ballet practice until 6.

**DAE TIME!!** : Shayne and I have a brief theatre meeting until like 4. I'm free after.

**Sokinky** : Nah, I got work. Sorry

**Co-Mill** : Same. Til 12 #gonnakillmyself

**Life's A Party** : Nu Court! You can't die! >.< But I'm free after school Noah. #Nolife

**Co-Mill:**  Sorry bab, but it's Friday and you know how crazy people are about Fridays...

**Life's A Party:**  Tru, I'll visit you on break! *smooches*

**Co-Mill:** *smooches*

**DAE TIME!!:**  I guess I'll drink away my problems...

**supershaYne:**  *proceeds to open a capri sun*

**BozeyWozey:**  HA! Oh my god! That is so Damien!

**BozeyWozey has changed their name to:**  Boze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find this story on Wattpad too! (Under the same title)
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/148719962-what-is-a-smosh


	3. Inspirational Talks and College Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not to mention a random FMK near the end ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smosh is not mine, and there are also some random quotes I found on Tumblr came from incorrectsmoshgames on Tumblr.

It was right before a huge Fortnight Battle Royale match, and Sohinki, Joven, Damien and Wes were talking over Skype before the match.

    "Whose turn is it to give the pep talk?" Wes asked, as the countdown in the lobby begin.

    "It's Sohinki's turn..." Joven sighed. Sohinki smiled for a sec before giving a straight-face and saying,

    "Fuck shit up out there but don't die." Joven's head slumped down in mock-defeat, knowing he coudn't do anything.

    "So inspirational!" Damien said, sniffling a bit and wiping away a fake tear of pride. Then the battle began.

                    (credit: @incorrectsmoshgames on Tumblr. I don't Fortnight, soz>)

\---------------

**Smosh Fam <3:**

**Mari** : Fuck, marry, kill - Me, Wes, and Joven.

**Boze** : Marry you, fuck Wes and kill Damien.

**DAE TIME!!** : I wasn't even one of the options Boze, what the fuck!

                 (credit: @incorrectsmoshgames on Tumblr.)

**HeCOCKS** : lol I'd Marry Wes? Fuck Joven and kill Mari???? Idk, sorry mari, but like gay means no vagina

**Space Wizarding Shaman:**  Y'all need to stop hitting on my mans!

**Old Man Joven:**  I'm flattered Ian, but I'm not available anymore! <3

**Mari:**  What?? Do tell!!  
  
  


**Witzenshire <3:**

**Wes <3: **Um, Joven, I thought we agreed to wait?

**Flitz <3: **It's okay Wes. They haven't turned anyone of us away for being different. Like, they've accepted Mari as trans and me as nonbinary.

**Joven <3: **I'm sorry Wes, but I do want to show everyone how much we love eachother, as a polyamory relationship. <3

**Wes <3:** It's okay, Jovie. I'm not mad, I just thought we were waiting before announcing our relationship status. <3

**Flitz <3:** You both know that I'm always down to show my love for you nerds <3

**Joven <3: **We know, Flitz <3 So, Wes is it okay if I tell everyone??

**Wes <3:** Not before I do!! ;) <3

 

**Smosh Fam <3:**

**PWC:**  Flitz, Joven and I are in a relationship together

**Old Man Joven:**  I'm dating Flitz and Wes

**HeCOCKS:**  How recent is this??

**PIIMp Boi:** Yay!! Congrats bois!!! <3

**Mari:**  OMG!! My babies are dating together?!?! Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!11

**Boze:**  My bois! Yay!! #ProudGayMama

**DAE TIME!!:**  Congrats boyos! I'm really happy for you guys!

**Space Wizarding Shaman:**  Well, Wes and Joven had a history, and yall know me. I don't mind sharing my love and such. So, Wes came to me and asked about a poly relationship with us and Joven, just t make sure it was okay with me, before consulting Joven, and thus:WITZENSHIRE WAS BORN!!

**supershaYne:**  Aww! That's great! #witzenshireforthewin #pride

 

**Witzenshire <3:**

**Flitz <3:** Told yall they'd be okay with us! <3

**Smosh Fam <3:**

**Padildo:**  You guys are super cute together!

**Old Man Keith:**  Y'all are like a reverse oreo!

**PIIMp Boi:** Keith!

**Life's A Party:**  Oh my god Keith!

**Co-Mill:**  HAHA! That's great!

\---------------

 

**Smosh Fam <3:**

**HeCOCKS:**  Hey, for you guys still in HS, what would you major in, for college? Just curious.

**DAE TIME!!:**  Respecting women

**Sokinky:**  YouTube

**Mari:**  Minecraft ;P

**Old Man Joven:**  Batman

**PWC has changed his name to:** WesTheEditor

**WesTheEditor:** Minecraft as well

**Boze:**  I'm terrified that I'll lock myself into an interest i'll no longer be passionate about after a few years like all other areas of education I've pursued over my life.

**Lasercorn:**  fuckin weed!


	4. Shenanigans in Group Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of random shenanigans in the group chat by using various quotes and such from incorrectsmoshgames on Tumblr, it's truly a gold mine for prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Smosh or the prompts. Credit is given in parenthesis.

**Smosh Fam <3:**

**Boze:**  If you put a milkshake in one yard and crack open a cold one in another yard, which one will the boys go to?

 **Mari:** Schrodinger's boys.

 **WesTheEditor:**  What about cracking open a cold milkshake?

 **Old Man Joven:**  As we all know, the milkshake brings the boys to the yard. The presence of the boys is a prerequisite for the cacking open of a cold one, but cold ones do not have any inherent boy-attracting abilitiies. Milkshakes, however, do. While it is possible to announce the presense of cold ones in the hopes of attracking some boys, the pull of the milkshake is much more powerful by compariosn.

 **DAE TIME!!:**  Mind you, all this nonsense hinges on whether or not the boys are back in town.

                 (credit to incorrectsmoshgames on Tumblr)

 **Boze:**  Well, luckily for us, the Boys are back!

\--

**Smosh Fam <3:**

*After an extremely long and very emotional 3AM conversation between Wes, Damien and Lasercorn.*

 **Lasercorn:** And, I think that's why I can never truly open up to people, y'know?

 **WesTheEditor:**  Don't worry, just because you opened up a little bit doesn't mean we'll be less afraid of you.

 **WesTheEditor:**  We're all still terrified.

 **Lasercorn:**  Thanks Wes.

                 (credit to incorrectsmoshgames on Tumblr)

 **DAE TIME!!:**  What the fuck did I just read??

\--

**Smosh Fam <3:**

**Old Man Joven:**  I JSUT SPRAYED DEODORANT IN MY EYE!!

 **Mari:**  Why would you do that?

 **Old Man Joven:** Oh, y'know, I just wanted make my eyes smell like Dark Temptation- IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!

                 (credit to incorrectsmoshgames on Tumblr)

 **WesTheEditor:**  Do you need a ride to the hospital?

 **Old Man Joven:**  Yes please...

\--

Mari's POV:

I was online, playing Minecraft with Wes, Damien, Lasercorn and Joven, who now wore an eyepatch after the deordorant incident.

"Oh! There are civilians in the village!" I said, speaking to both my headset and phone, as I was on Skype with everyone. That way we could actually see the other people playing.

"I think the way you pronounce that is 'acceptable casualities'." Lasercorn laughed, before informing me he was on his way to my village of Jawas and their repetitive "Utinis"

"Noo! Hearts and minds! We are not harming the civilians!" Damien protested. He didn't make any attempt to save my villagers, just continued to be Damien.

                 (credit to incorrectsmoshgames on Tumblr)

"They'll have hearts and minds, they'll just be splattered-" Lasercorn said chuckling loudly.

"NOO!" We all yelled over him. He began to really laugh, for a bit.

"Babe, you're so goddamn loud." A voice grumbled, coming from Lasercorn's Skype.

"Just sleep Mattie. I'll keep it down, I promise." He said, ignoring our confused faces.

"Watever." The voice grumbled. Lasercorn shifted a bit to presumably rub the head that belonged to the voice.

"Who was that?" I asked, when Lasercorn joined us in game again.

"Oh, just Matt. He's staying over tonight, since my place is closer to his from work." lasercorn expalined. We nodded and continued to play for a couple of hours more, until Lasercorn and Damien had to sign off.

\--

**Smosh Fam <3:**

**Boze:**  Y'all, it's hard to be the gay cousin, the emo cousin and the family failure all at once, but someone's gotta do it.

                 (credit to incorrectsmoshgames on Tumblr)

**BozeyWoze-ington the Second:**

**BozeyWozey-ington the Second:** Hey Dames, can you do me a weird favor without asking any questions?

 **Dames:**  Isn't that the bedrock upon which our friendship was founded?

                 (credit to incorrectsmoshgames on Tumblr)

 **BozeyWozey-ington the Second:**  Tru. I just need you to come by my how and pick me up. I wanna get outta here.

 **Dames:** Sometimes you just gotta make yourself a quesadilla and move the hell on! But no... This is not one of those time. I'll be over in 5.

\--

Damien POV:

After a very gruelling match of wits against Mari and Wes, and dying over 15 (yes I counted) times, I got mad and rage quit, leaving the server and logging off. To destress, I vented frustration out in my pillow. After all the anger had left, and I felt slightly rational, I texted Mari. She and Wes had blown up my phone, asking if I was okay, which I definitey was not.

**Mari Tacohashi and Weslink:**

**Dahmien:** Do you know how many bones the human body has? It's 206. You start with 369 when you're babies but they fuse. Wouldn't you want to go back? Have as many bones as a baby? What if I could help you??

 **Mari Tacohashi:**  Hi yeah what the actual, literal, GENUINE fuck does this mean?

                 (credit to incorrectsmoshgames on Tumblr)

 **Dahmien:**  It mean sthat both you and Wes have pissed me off so much, I'm breaking every bone you have until you have 369 bones again. Do you understand me? I don't appreciate every bit of hard work I put into that area that YOU DESTROYED, being put to shambles. I literally poured hundreds of hours of thought, planning and effort into making that village as wonderful as it could have and you absolutely decimated it, through fire, and massacres, and your damn enchanted armour!!

 **Weslink:**  Shit

\--

Literally every single on of these prompts and conversations were from the hilariously accurate Tumblr account: incorrectsmoshgames. It's such a funny account and deserves a ton of love!!


	5. Mom's Reminders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother knows best, so you better listen to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smosh is not mine

**TO: Mario Takahashio**

**Jovie:**  Hey Mar, just an FYI I would follow you to the end of the world and back with only mild complaining

**Mario Takahasio:**  lol thanks Jovie XD

             (credit to incorrectsmoshgames on Tumblr)

\--

**TO: Lasercorn**

**Joven:**  FYI, I possess a reasonable amount of fear for the things you do

             (credit to incorrectsmoshgames on Tumblr)

_Read at 8:30 am_

**Lasercorn:**  Good idea

\--

**To: A Motherclucking nuisance***

**Bozey Bozington:**  Gentle reminder not to eat too much candy before bed!

**A Motherclucking nuisance:**  No

**Bozey Bozington:** This was a gentle reminder but your words of defiance bring me ungodly amounts of rage

             (credit to incorrectsmoshgames on Tumblr)

_Read at 10 pm_

\--

**Smosh Fam <3:**

**Boze:**  Swear words are illegal now. If you say one, you'll be fined

**DAE TIME!!:** heck

**Boze:**  You're on fucking thin ice

**Boze:**  ....... oh

             (credit to incorrectsmoshgames on Tumblr)

\--

**To: My Bab <3**

**Courtney <3: **You're a freak and I love you

**My Bab <3:** Thanks! Love you too!!

             (credit to incorrectsmosh on Tumblr)

\--

**Smosh Fam <3:**

**Mari:**  I can't keep doing this guys, I'm not your mom!

**WesTheEditor:**  Well...

**Old Man Joven:**  You do show rather motherly behavior, Mari.

**Boze:** Yeah, I mean we all live away from our parents. So you are like our mom. Mom friend.

**DAE TIME!!** : Mom friend, mom friend!

**Mari** : Damien, why are you chanting?!

**DAE TIME!!:**  It's a catchy chant.

             (credit to incorrectsmosh on Tumblr)

**Boze** : Hey Dames, what's your blood type?

**DAE TIME!!:**  How would I know?

**Boze** : How would you not?!

**DAE TIME!!:** : Who am I, Karl Landsteiner, discoverer of blood groups?

**Boze** : You don't know your OWN blood type, BUT YOU KNOW WHO DISCOVERED THEM?!

             (credit to incorrectsmosh on Tumblr)

**DAE TIME!! changed their name to:**  Dames

\--

* - This is Wes


	6. Wes and Damien's Bonding Times?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rage begins to mount and may cause a shift in some relationships...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smosh is not mine

Shortly after Damien threatened to physically fight Mari and Wes, mainly Wes, Ian and Anthony brought in a friedn of theirs to help keep the gamer friends in check. His name is Matt Raub,and his brilliant solution was to have them sit in a room and "bond" to get over their aggressions. For the most part, their was hardly any yelling coming through the door, so after an hour, Mari decided to go in.

Wes and Damien were pretty caught up in an intense staring match. When they heard Mari declared she was going in, they separated and began shouting at each other.

"Hey guys! How's the bonding going?" SHe asked, slowly opening the door, revealing the two of them shouting and hurling insults at each other(1)

"You're the worst!" Damien yelled, first and he shot up, onto his feet before Mari fully opened the door.

"You sicken me!" Wes retailiated, standing up as well. They got closer, and the insults became more biting.

"I see..." Mari said, realizing that no progress had been made.

"I hope you go bald!" Wes yelled, swiping a hand over Damien's head, as if mocking him.

"I hope Hot Topic goes bankrupt!" Damien retorted, shoving Wes, who was wearing his Hot Topic hoodie, with the zips and holes.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"* Wes recoiled from Damien and stumbled with the force of Damien's push. His voice shook slightly and he grew more upset.

"You're toast" He said, angrily.(2)

"Oh yeah? You and what toaster?!"* Damien called at him. Wes was shocked at the absurdity of Damien's response.

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Wes sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not the one who started this Wes." Damien challenged.

"Really? How did I start this?" Wes asked, tiredness showing on his face. Apparently, this little fued of their's had been taking a slight toll on Wes's mental state.

"When you killed me four times in a row during that Maricraft round two nights ago! Mari only killed me once, and you were like "Oh yeah! Let's tag team up on Damien!""Damien mocked, his voice a little hoarse from the shouting. He no longer sounded angry, just upset.

"I didn't no it was upsetting you that much." Wes admitted. Damien scoffed.

"Yeah, because me repeatedly telling you to stop wasn't clear enough. I died five times that night. You killed me for four of those. That's 80% of my deaths from you. I hate you Wes, I thought we were friends." Damien said, before pushing passed Wes, who stood shocked. Mari watched and stumbled a little when Damien pushed past her too.

"Wha- Wait! Damien!" Mari said, realizing that Wes wasn't responding. Had she just watched their whole friendship crumble to dust, without doing anything to stop it? Damien hadn't hesitated and he kept walking.

\--

Later that day, everyone got a notification on their phone.

**WesTheEditor has left:**  Smosh Fam<3

**Dames has left:**  Smosh Fam<3

\--

Shayne was concerned and everyone had made attempts to add the two back into the group chat, but they kept leaving. Finally, Wes snapped when Joven readded him for the fifth time.

**Smosh Fam <3:**

**WesTheEditor:**  Stop adding me into this chat. I need some goddamn space right now. Can't you people just respect that wish for me! When I fucking want to talk, I will reach out to you guys. For now, just stop.

**WesTheEditor has left:** Smosh Fam <3

\--

Boze and Shayne had met up, concerned about Damien. He wasn't responding to texts, calls and he had lashed out at Mari after school. It was a huge scene and Mari ran away, tears in her eyes. Clearly whatever happened during the Lunch break had been extremely taxing and the two couldn't let Damien go. Damien had a habit of taking his emotions and pushing them down into a tight spot and keeping them under lock and chain. Hardly anything could keep him from showing that hurt.

"This isn't Damien. Like, he's never like this, is he?" Boze asked. She was tappig her fingers on her hand, trying to think of what could have happened.

"I've seen Damien pissed, but there's a sadness to this. I just wish he would talk to me. He cancelled our movie date we had scheduled tonight. Boze, I'm fucking scared for him." Shayne confessed. Stress shined in Shayne's eyes, the way he kept glancing around the school yard, looking out for Damien.

"Whatever it was, it had something to do with Wes, mari and that Matt Raub guy that Ian and Anthony know." Boze deduced.

"The only thing that could've upset Damien, that's been dwelling on him was from a Minecraft game the three of them were playing. When Damien logged off and texted me, he sounded pissed. Like, he didn't use exclamation points when we were going over date plans for the movie. He just used periods, so that's how I could tell. Damien loves planning our dates and he's very engaged. I couldn't even elicit some multi worded answers. Like, instead of offering another idea or another movie, he would respond with "That's fine." or "okay". Like, I know it sounds stupid, but that's how I could tell something was off." Shayne explained. He quickly scanned the texts for conirmation.

"Did you ask?" Boze asked.

"No shit. Of course I asked. He blew it off, told me good night and that he loved me, before never answering. Like, he cut our texting convo short. I thought it was something I did, like if he was still upset over those dirty pickup lines from last week, but seeing him lash out at Mari, and how upset she was from it pretty much confirms what could have happened."Shayne deduced. His head was whirling with all the outcomes.

"Let's go over to his house and see if we can convince him to talk. Shayne, I'm scared for him." Boze said.

"OKay. Let's go." Shayne agreed. They walked over to Damien's before knocking on the door. Damien's mother answered, before calli g Damien down. He came down, before freezing, turning and going back upstairs. His mother yelled at him to come down and he his friends. She essentially kicked him out and gave him thirthy bucks to spend so he would get out of the house.

"Dames, you okay?" Boze asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay that a close friend I had basically told me that I was overeacting about an incident?" Damien asked, bitterly. He refused to speak Shayne brushed his hand with Damien's and Damien let him hold his hand, so to reassure Shayne that Damien wasn't mad at him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Boze asked, when they reached a small coffee shoppe.

"I guess I owe you guys that at least." Damien sighed. They entered the shoppe and ordered their drinks. Once they recieved their drinks, the three sat down at a secluded table.

"It sounds stupid, based on how I'm going to tell it, but it just really has been weighing on my chest." Damien sighed.

(Credit for prompts: @incorrectsmosh and @incorrectsmoshgames on Tumblr. The two prompts used are marked with asterisks.They are marked with a number at the beginning and an asterisks at the end, for clarification.)


	7. Well Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Damien and Wes avoiding each other like the plague, it's up to the others to bring the two back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smosh is not mine

Shayne and Boze listened to Damien's tale with keen observation. 

"So, this whole thing started over Wes mercilessly killing you in minecraft? With Mari's help." Boze double checked.

"Yep, and it got worse, when Ian and Anthony made us sit down to 'talk things out'." Damien sighed, swirling a spoon in his cup. He dropped it back into the warm liquid, allowing it to clatter against the rim and splash some coffee on his hand. He set the cup down and rubbed a hand over his face, tiredly.

"I was so mean to him, and I don't know what to do." He said, looking at his best friend and boyfriend. 

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe try to resolve things, with admitting fault? Wes is a child, essentially and he'll insist that he was wrong, you'll make up and be friends again?" Boze suggested. Damien thought over the propsition.

"What do you think Shanye?" He asked.

"I think that it's better than doing nothing. I don't think you're at fault, but I do think that this needs resolved..." Shayne trailed off.

\--

Mari sat in her bedroom, her head aching with the thoughts racing through her mind. She felt awful, for letting the Wes and Damien situation fly off the handle. She got a call from Lasercorn.

"I have a solution to fix Damien and Wes' friendship!" Lasercorn declared when she answered.

"What?" Mari sighed, hoping it would be reasonable.

**"** Well, Joven wanted to invite Damien and Wes over to his house, to have a bros night. Flitz, Sohin, Ian, Shayne and I will all be there, to insure nothing happens. Then, we'll play truth and dare, and reverse psychology the shit out of Dames and Wes into thinking we're talking about the incident, and then they'll make up." Lasercorn explained the plan.

**"** What the hell? No that's a horrid idea!" Mari exclaimed

"Well, I think we have to take matters into our own hands." Lasercorn said, dead serious. He was a dad figure in there group, especially during times of toil like these.

"LCorn, the worst thing you can do in these situations, is take matters into your own hands." Mari said.(1)

"Ugh, fine. I got it." He sighed, admitting defeat. He hung up, and Mari let her phone drop next to her. Maye Joven's idea wasn't too crazy, the problem would be forcing too independant people to compromise in a situation.

-

After Lasercorn hung up after calling Mari, he turned to Sohinki and Joven. "We have to take matters into our own hands."* He said.

"What did she say.

"She said that it was a bad idea, to force Damies and Wes to talk thing sout, because obviously that's what got us into this mess in the first place. But, something has to happen." Lasercorn reasoned.

The other two nodded and leaned back into the couch they were sitting on. 

\--

Joven sighed, before trying to text Damien.

**Joven Ovenshoven:** Hey Dames, wanna come over and hang?

  **Dami in the Haas:** When? I'm with Shayne and Boze now, but their fixing to leave for whatever

**Joven Ovenshoven:**  How about in an hour? We can get lunch, then come by my place and play some games? 

  **Dami in the Haas:**  Sure

Joven gasped, sitting up.

"What's up with you?" Lasercorn asked.

"I think I can get Wes and Damien to make up, right here, in like an hour." Joven said.

"How?" Lasercorn asked again. Sohinki sat up as well, listening.

"Well, I just invited Damien out to lunch, and then we're playing some games, and I can just ask Wes to come over when Damien and I are coming back here." Joven expalined.

"Joven, you're a fucking genius!" Sohinki said, excited.

"I know!" Joven said, laughing.

"Well, when's the lunch outing with Damien happening?" Lasercorn asked.

"An hour." Joven explained. He whipped out his phone, to tell Mari.

**Jovie:**  Mari! I got a way to get Damien and Wes back as friends! Imma invite them over for games, with no friendly fire, and then BOOM! They are friends again? Lasercorn and Sohinki both agree that it could work

**Mari:** You called Lasercorn and not me?! (2)

**Jovie:**  Well, when you have a crazy theory, you don't call the voice of reason!* Besides, Lcorn s next to me, so I technically told him, I didn;t call him.

**Mari:**  Obviously, you boys will never listen, so Imma let you guys do this, no interference. Imma text Boze and see if she wants to come over.

\--

**Joven <3: **Hey, wanna come over in about an hour and a half, to play some games? Kinda like a date, but without Flitz? If you want Flitz, he can come too!

**Wes <3:** Sure! Let's have Flitz over too! Will there be food?

**Joven <3:** Sure! Whatcha want?

**Wes <3: **Anythings fine! Thanks babe! <3

**Joven <3:** Anything for you! <3

\--

Damien sighed, sitting in his room, petting his cat, Freyja, softly.

"What should I do? Hm? I wanna make it up to him, but I just can't..." Damien asked Freyja. She meowed in responde, before knocking her head against his, hoping for some pets. He chuckled lightly and stratched her head softly. Joven was taking him to dinner for some weird reason.  He sighed and got ready for when Joven came to pick him up.

-

After dinner with Joven, Damien settled into the couch, with a controller in his hand. 

"Snipperclips okay?" Joven asked.

"Yeah, why not." Damien said. He took a sip of pop as Joven brought the game up with the switch. They played through some co-op puzzles, trying to get the puzzles to work without yelling too much.

"No, Joven! We have to stay together to fill it up!" Damien said, as Joven character stepped away, letting the goop fall out of the contained tehy made together. They heard a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Damien asked.

"Oh! Wes is coming by too! I forgot we had plans tonight with Flitz. Sorry Dames, does it bother you that he's here?" Joven asked.

"No. It's fine. Wes and I can swap between on different games." Damien sighed. He was obviously upset by Wes' sudden prescense, but it wasn't like he could tell Joven that he would rather eat his own shit before sitting through a gaming session with Wes. He tried to stay hidden away as Joven invited Wes and Flitz into the house. 

"Ooh! We're playing SNipperclips? Fun! Why are there already controllers out? WHo else was here-oh." Wes said, as he noticed Damien.

"Hi." Damien said curtly.

"Why are you here?" Wes asked.

"Joven invited me for dinner, then to play some games." Damien said.

"Really? Cause Joven invited me and Flitz to play some games, as we had some take-out." Wes said.

"Yeah, I invited you both, to play a co-op game to get you guys to work together. Lasercorn, Sohinki, Flitz and I all think this has gone on for too long. Ian and Anthony already tried, but like we know how well that worked out." Joven explained.

"You don't get to dictate when Wes and I get together to resolve our problems. I don't need you all meddling into my personal life." Damien said, getting huffy.

"We do, when your little quarrel affects our group dynamic and when it affects Wes, who happens to be in a committed relationship with Flitz and I. Also, I'm sure this is affecting your relationship with Shyane too." Joven guessed, crossing his arms.

"Still, you can't rush this!" Damien said.

"Damien, wait. I actually do want to apologize. I should'nt have been so mean in that game." Wes said.

"No, Wes. If anyone's at fault, it's me, I took things way to seriously, I mean, like who gets made at soemone for killing them over and over in a video game!" Damien said, laughing slightly. Wes gave a slight laugh.

"So, are we good?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Damien said.

"Hug, hug, hug, hug!" Joven and Flitz chanted. The two laughed and hugged. 

(Credit for prompts: @incorrectsmosh and @incorrectsmoshgames on Tumblr. The two prompts used are marked with asterisks.They are marked with a number at the beginning and an asterisks at the end, for clarification.) 


	8. We are Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is right in the world now and everyone can relax as they watch cheesy movies and eat greasy pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smosh is not mine

**Smosh Fam <3:**

Old Man Joven  **has added:**  Dames  **and**  WesTheEditor  **to** Smosh Fam<3

**Dames:**  Hey guys

**Boze:**  Damien!! Yay! So, everything worked out?!?!

**WesTheEditor:**  I sure hope so, otherwise this movie marathon would be heckin akward...

**Dames:**  lol, yeah we're good now! Everything's settled thanks to the peeps who forced us to make up and stop bickering over something petty

**HeCOCKS:**  Yay! Glad everything worked out guys!!

**Old Man Joven:**  Damien, stop stealing Flitz and my's boyfriend... like c'mon! You've already got your own boyfriend

**Space Wizarding Shaman:**  Will y'all stop texting!! We're trying to have a nice night! Shayne! You should come over so we can have our boy back.

**supershaYne:**  Where you guys at??

**Dames:**  Joven's Come over!!

**Old Man Joven:**  What if you guys all came over and we had a movie night?! Like, all of us together? Anyone interested? We could buy pizza and pop

**Life's A Party:**  Yeah! Court and I can come over!!

**Old Man Keith:**  Noah's workin til 8, but he's coming stright there! Thanks Joven!!

**Padildo:**  Ian and I can bring pizza if you want Joven!

**Old Man Joven:**  That'd be great! I'll pay you guys when you get here!

**HeCOCKS:**  Cool! We'll be over soon!

\----

Damien smiled and he turned his phone off so that he could focus on the movie. He sat on a loveseat opposite of the trio of boys in possibly one of the happiest and most love-filled relationships Damien has ever witnessed. Yes, all of his friends where happy and in healthy relationships, but there was something about Joven, Wes and Flitz that just made sense.

"Shayne said he'd be over in 5 by the way." Damien said. He heard a noncommital grunt from the couch.

"Okay, Ian and Anthony are like 15 minutes away with Pizza and pop. I'd ffer my own supply but in honesty, my parents would freak, if they knew that everyone had drank their precious diet coke." Joven said, rolling his eyes.

"Haha, what parent doesn't or didn't have a diet coke addiction?" Damien asked.

"Pepsi drinkers." Wes said.

"You mean the coke meant to be cold?" Damien asked.

"Wait, is that true?" Joven asked.

"Yeah! Coca-cola was created before refrigeration, and pepsi was created after refrigeration. Coke was made to be drunk warm and Pepsi was made to be drunk cold." Damien said.

There was a knock at the door, and Joven went to answer it.

"Hey Shayne, we're in the den." Joven heard.

"Hey everyone, who's ready to party?" Shayne aske,d walking in.

"Hey Shayne!" Damien said, smiling.

"Hey!" Shayne said. He walked over to Damien and sat down next to him.

"Sorry about before, and being moody. I feel terrible." Damien said, scooting next to Shayne, and laying his head on Shayne's shoudler.

"It's okay Dami, just remember this moment next time I fuck things up?" Shayne asked.

"I'll do my best. Love you." Damien said.

"Love you too, now let's watch the shit out of some amazing movies." Shayne said. The two settled into the loveseat, and Damien pulled Shayne closer into his chest. They settled in to watch the movie as more of their friends came and settled around Joven's TV, eating pizza and drinking the variety of three 2-liters of pop that Ian and Anthony brought.

_I guess that Spectrum song was right. I can chose my friends and I can chose my family. If they won't accept me then others will have me. I believe I've chosen the best family._

\----------------------------------

 


	9. Adventures in the AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joven makes breakfast (#BreakfastBitch) and Flitz cleans. Your usual morning shenanigans with tired and sleepy teens who just wanna cuddle and sleep the day away.

  
It was the next morning and Joven watched as his friends were passed out around his living room. He smiled and began to get up so he could clean up the mess of popcorn, solo cups and the pizza boxes. As he moved to get up, a pair of hands pulled at his hips. He looked down and saw that Wes and Flitz were holding onto him. He smiled and gently freed himself, allowing them to cuddle together. He cleaned the area and took out trash, before starting breakfast. he wore his #breakfastbitch title with pride. He planned to make some pancakes, a spicy scramble and some omelettes. He set up his ingredients and began heating pans, so they'd be hot enough when he finished the mixing.

Meanwhile, in the living room, the sizzling of food began to wake up the others. Damien found Shayne asleep on top of him, arms wrapped around his waist. Despite the increased weight of his chest, Damien didn't want to wake Shayne, so he just laid there, admiring his bestfriend/boyfriend.

Boze and Mari had ended up spooning during the night and Boze found herself trapped in Mari's arms and she smiled, snuggling into the older female. Mari, who was already awake, pulled Boze in tighter, and gave the small girl a kiss on her neck, before saying "Mine" in a sleepy tone.

Wes and Flitz woke up, leaned into eachother, and hands intertwined. Apparently Joven managed to squeeze his way out of their grip, and they got up to "help" with breakfast. If anything from the laughter in the kitchen was anything to consider, they were more than likely distracting Joven, which will probably leave some of the food extra crispy, AKA burnt.

Ian and Anthony had left in the early morning, so they wouldn't be late to work. They left a cutesy note on Joven's door to let them know:

**To Our Little Love Nerds,**

**Ant and I had to jet out for work :(**

**But, we had a great time hanging with**

**you kids. Be safe, and next hang out is on us!**

**Love, Dad 1 and Dad 2 (Mom).***

Keith and Noah were snuggled up in blankets on the floor, where they where last night, as were Olivia and Courtney. The younger members were all awake, and on their phones, in their own little sub group chat they called  ** _Smosh Squad_** **.**

They hung out a lot more together than with the other group, but they still loved them. 

**Smosh Squad <3**

**Noah Grossdude-**  Morning guys

**LeakyDraws-**  Sup

**CourtCourt-**  Hello!

**LibLib-**  no

**Noah Grossdude-**  Cmon Liv! Wake up! It's a great day, and Joven's making breakfast!

**LeakyDraws-**  Like the #breakfastbitch he is

**LibLib-**  it's too early and i'm too tired to be upbeat. Wheres coffee?

**Noah Grossdude-**  You mean Ko-fefe?

**LibLib-**  no

**LibLib-**  Coffee, not your hipster shit

They were texting as to not disturb the others who were sleeping like Lasercorn and Sohinki, although it wasn't really working with their giggles as they texted. Shayne would be asleep, but the buzzing in his front pocket where constantly annoying him.

**Smosh Squad <3**

**LeakyDraws-**  Why are we texting exactly? We're literally like 4 inches apart...

**CourtCourt-**  Sohin, LCorn, Mari and Shayne are sleeping, and Shayne keeps chat on silent during the night, that's why we are txting.

**CourtCourt-**  texting**

"Will you four shut the hell up? I'm trying to enjoy a nice, peaceful morning." Shayne muttered, still half-asleep. Those who were awake looked around in confusion, before seeing the four on the ground, holding their phones.   
"Sorry Shayne..." Courtney whispered. 

"Guess he didn't keep it on silent last night." Keith whispered.

Damien laughed lightly, as Shayne settled back in to a comfortable sleeping position.

"Am I️ a comfortable pillow, Shayne?" He asked.  
"The most comfortable." Shayne muttered and laid still.   
"Ey! Who's hungry, because there's food!" Joven called from the kitchen. Shayne groaned and he sat up, and crawled off Damien. Everyone was greeted with lots of food and a messy kitchen.

"Looks like someon edropped flour and decided to make ground cakes." Sohinki laughed, where  he saw what looked to be a pancake flip fail, that was then avoided so no one cleaned it up. 

"Blame Flitz, who tried his hip hop moves while flipping pancakes. That's the only one to fall." Wes said, where he was tending to some more pancakes. A quick glance showed three more pancakes stuck to the cieling and a grossly wet spot where the one that feel used to be.

"Gross! Who's cleaning up?" Boze asked, looking at them.

"Flitz, cause he didn't help cook." Joven said, clapping. He was setting up the plates into a buffet style.

"What if, we all help, cause there's gonna be a lot of dishes, and that's a big task for one person?" Olivia asked.

"OKay, Olivia, have fun doing dishes with Flitz." Shayne said.

"Wha, wait! I didn- I.." Olivia trailed off.

"Shayne..." Damien chuckled, nudging his boyfriend.

"What? She did volunteer." Shayne shrugged.

"How bout this, y'all wash your dishes off when you're done, that way they can go straight into the dishwasher?" Joven suggested.

"Yeah, that's what I was talking about." Olivia said. 

~

Once the food was finished, everyone grabbed plates and began to grab food, and headed to the living room. Everyone returned to their previous spots, and ate in silence.

"What were you guys texting about this morning?" Mari asked.

"Just usual good mornings." Olivia answered, her hands currently wrapped around a hot mug full with coffee.

"There's nothing in the Smosh Fam chat." Joven said, confusedly looking at his phone.

"Oh, we created our own little chat, so we weren't bothering you guys with our usual chatter." Noah explained.

"That's nice of you." Mari said, as she ate some pancake.

"Thank you? Anyways, normally we get away with texting early good mornings without bothering Shayne, who silents chat at night." Courtney said.

"Why?" Sohinki asked. He was also drinking coffee.

"Because these assholes stay up literally all hours of the night just texting, and then have the audacity to complain to me that their tired the next day. I like my sleep, so I silence it until I open it again and read the messages." Shayne said, from his spot louged on the couch, his feet in Damien's lap. Damien's plate laid on his shins, and looked pretty stable.

"Show me how you silence chat." Sohinki asked Shayne. Shayne nodded and grabbed a bite of eggs before moving to stand up. Damien had already moved his plate so Shayne didn't knock his food to the floor. He showed Sohinki the settings and headed back over.

"Ha! Now you fuckers can't keep me awake all night." Sohinki said, triumphantly.

"Yeah, it really helps!" Shayne said.

They soon finished eating and did their part for dishes.

"ANyone want to do anything today?" Joven asked, as everyone lounged around his house.

"Nah, the forecast is calling for rain." Mari answered.

"Ooh! I love rain!" Wes said.

"Why do you like being out in the rain?" Mari asked.

"I like splashing in the puddles, and the rain is just fun!" Wes said, and clapped his hands a little

"I like trying to get hit by lightening." Boze commented.

                      (credit to incorrectsmoshgames on Tumblr)

"Boze, really?" Mari asked, a laugh following her words.

"What?" Boze asked, defensive.

"You know, this is really pushing your luck." mari said, shaking her head like a disappointed mother.

"Yeah, well luck pushed me first." Boze defended. They started at each other before breaking into laughter.

                        (credit to incorrectsmoshgames on Tumblr)  

"Where did that come from?" Noah asked astounded.

"I don't know!" Boze said, laughing.

"You guys are strange today." Wes said, laughing a bit too.

"Must be something in the food." Mari chuckled.

"Shush, my cooking is just fine." Joven defended.

"I'm kidding! Relax." Mari said, smiling. Joven rolled his eyes and settled into Wes' side, and played with Flitz's fingers. 

When the rain began to fall, everyone agreed to put a movie on, since they had already decided on not leaving.

\--------------------

Notes:

*Dad 1 is Anthony

*Dad 2 is Ian (also Mom is Ian)


End file.
